Alemier Archalong
Aleimer Archalong is a friendly yet shy kind of person. Born in New Zealand originally Her Initial and Ultimate Persona is Virtue to Seraphim who can hold multiple personas thanks to her compendium and focuses on Destructive, Healing, Light, Dark, Almighty and Supportive Magic in addition to nullify Magical Attacks and cast the unavoidable light spell, Archangel Dawn Her weapon is a Persona\Spell Compendium, The Archdevi Apocrypha (Associated with both the normal arcanas and The Archabel Arcanas) a Rapier, Memento Mori and a Keyblade(Only in the Kingdom Hearts series), Archangel Dawn. She is also capable of analysis of enemies. Appearance Average height with brown hair and brown eyes. Either wears her past uniforms or her own casual style. Personality Kind of a shy yet friendly person when it comes to her book (compendium). Alemier likes to go through the details then asks the question straight out to a person with and apology at the end. Hobbies Alemier has an outspoken hobby for art, drawing, the occult, fencing and painting. Recently, she is starting to do her own painting\drawing\artistic style. Biography Alemier started St Hermelin High in 1997 as a very shy girl as she started. She was dragged into the game "Persona''" that the progatonist and co. were doing. She wase'nt shocked like the others that left everyone confused because she said she hasen't played this "game" before. Alemier accompanied the party to the hospital to see Mary and also awakened her persona, Virtue. After a few series of events she acquired a book called The Archdevi Apocrypha whiched allowed her to record all of her personas in there and have access to a new arcana. She moved away to Iwatodai after the incident due to a work-related matter. Alemier moved to Tatsumi Port Island after the death of Mitsuru's father and the betrayal and death of Shuji Ikutski. She was busy cleaning up the school at midnight as a part-time job and was trapped in Tartarus. When SEES was about to save her they saw how she can summon a persona without an Evoker and she can hold multiple personas like the progatonist. When she was about to be hit by a powerful shadow her initial persona Virtue inmmeditly upgraded to her ultimate persona, Seraphim. Making Alemier a valuable assest to SEES. After the death of the progatonist Alemier decided to move away to forget his\her death untill a bright light enveloped her when she was on her train and sented her back to the dorm. Her past was showed when she was still at St. Hermelin and how her persona awakened. Alemier came to awake to her persona when she found some newfound friends at her first day. She moved away to Yasoinaba after The Abyss of Time was erased. Alemier moved to Yasoinaba when Naoto was rescued. She lived with List of Spells in The Archdevi Apocrypha Fire *''Hellfire Ragnarok *''Flaring Pheonix'' Ice *''Frigid Diamond'' *''Blizzard Dust'' Wind *''Tornado Tempest'' *''Soaring Windslash'' Water *''Trident Torrent'' *''Raving Tsunami'' Earth *''Quaking Abyss'' *''Earth Crag'' Nuclear *''Chemical Supernova'' *''Lethal Warhead'' Almighty *''Armageddon Dawn'' *''Eclipsing Judgement'' Dark *''Vengeful Haze'' *''Petrify Cluster'' Light *''Archangel Dawn (only in The Arch-Seraphim Arcana)'' *''Divine Testament'' PSI *''Telekinesis Rend'' *''Psychic Dread'' Physical *''Senpukku Slash'' *''Kunai Army'' Supportive *''Aria of Salvation'' *''Holy Reincarnation'' *''Revelation of Healing'' *''Rebellious Veil'' Special Persona Abilities (already in the Archdevi Apocrypha) *''Holy Judgement'' *''Mega Flare'' *''1000 Needles'' *''Ruby Light'' *''Dark Messenger'' *''Eternal Breath'' *''Hellfire'' *''Diamond Dust'' *''Silent Voice'' *''Tornado Zone'' *''Zantesuken'' *''Rebirth Flame'' *Judgement Bolt *Terrestrial Rage *Milennial Decay *Flash-Freeze *Condemnation *Soul Purge *Gaia's Wrath *Redemption *Eschaton *Final Eclipse *Wymfire *Whispering Wind *Fey Light *Descending Darkness *Climatic Fear *Mind Blast *Radiant Breath *Cleansing *Howling Moon *Holy Aura *Alluring Embrace *Chaos Wave *Abyssal Maw *Sonic Dive *Metamorphose *Angel Feathers *Tri-Disaster *Tetra-Disaster Arcanas *''The Arch-Seraph'' (mostly) *''The World'' *Justice *''Judgement (always)'' Social Links *''Aenai Saigo - Fool'' *''Kohji Nakaro - Chariot'' *''Minato Hikari - Hermit'' *''Andrew Youth - The Hanged Man'' *''Yuri Nageki - Justice'' *''Kuroaki Murakumo - Universe'' *Isamu Sakamoto - Sun *Kikyo Inagawa - Strength *Kuroaki Murakumo - Magician *Taizo Mudoin - Tower *Atsuya Kyusei - Aeon External Links http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alemier_Archalong - Alemier on Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki http://tffcf.wikia.com/wiki/Alemier_(Dissidia) - Alemier Archalong on Final Fantasy Canon-Fanon Wiki Category:Human Category:Persona-User Category:Characters